Wolf
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Overview Wolves are hostile fauna found commonly in Gransys. Individually they are a minor danger, but in packs they can easily waylay any unwary traveller. Direwolves are a fiercer white subspecies found in colder northerly parts. Stats :The wolfen alpha is twice as large, with increased attack and defense. Attacks When an interloper is spotted in their territory, wolves will howl to alert their pack members. Wolf hunting behaviour includes much dashing, circling and harassing. Tactics *All wolf species take greatly increased damage from the shield Hellfang. *Wolves are slightly weak to Fire, and have a slight resistance to Ice, but show no great resistance to any magick. *Setting them on fire will cause them to roll on the ground, giving the party time to reignite or grab them, or finish them off. * A Wolf inflicted with Torpor is much easier to run down and attack. * Fast strikes that cover distance are effective against Wolves - these include the swordsman's Burst Strike, and the daggerist's Cutting Wind. * Perfect Blocking their lunge is effective, though it can also be dodged. *A variety of skills and tactics can be used to cope with the Wolf's fast and erratic movement: ** Striders: Ensnare/Implicate can pull in multiple Wolves and leave them vulnerable for other attacks. ** Magick Archer : Shadowshackle or Vortex Trail **Sorcerer : Maelstrom * Drenching with water is ineffective in the long term as they shake the water off - Wolves react in the same way to tarring. However both actions interrupt the Wolf's actions whilst wet. * Wolves can be carried, grappled and thrown. *Wolf eyes glow in the dark - bow and longbow users can exploit this at night by turning off their lanterns - aim at the red dots for an efficient head-shot kill. *Defeating the larger alpha can cause the rest of the pack to scatter or become timid, similar to defeating the leader of a goblin pack Pawn Bestiary Knowledge * Weak to Fire. * Wolf Strategy Vol. 1 - Perfect Block their lunge (long range jump attack) with a shield or magick shield. * Wolf Strategy Vol. 2 - Dousing the Wolf with water will cause it to shake the water off and dry itself. **During night, one Wolf will spawn in the little stream just inside Witchwood. Witnessing this wet Wolf is sufficient to trigger this knowledge. * Wolf Strategy Vol. 3 - Inflicting Torpor will make them easier to hit and grants knowledge. * Silence a Wolf. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 500 Wolves either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. More information can be found on the Bestiary page. Pawn Chatter :"Wolves hunt in packs!" :"Wolf pack!" :"Certainly its pack draws near." :"They're nimble. Watch your back." :"They're open after a blocked lunge!" :"Wolves fall quickly to flames!" :"Watch their bahavior, then take careful aim!" :"Don't allow them to surround you!" :"It flees..." : Gallery Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot 084.jpg Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot lounge.jpg References Category:Wolves Category:3 Star Bestiaries